1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fluid, flow-responsive type switch mechanism for deactivating an electrical circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of mechanical limit switches to indciate a specific position or the wear point of a given tool is well known in the abrading field. This wear signal has been accomplished in the art by interconnecting a lever or plunger type device and a limit switch to either indicate to the machine operator that a tool has worn and should be replaced or can be connected directly to a circuit contol contactor and shut the given machine down completely. A limit switch operated by a plunger mechanism of the type described is shown for detecting the stone wear of an abrading tool in U.S. Pat. No. 3,490,179 (FIG. 13). This limit switch operates at very low voltages and must be of the enclosed type because of the environment in which it is used. The coolant and abrasive particals cause the switch mechanism to foul and short out which can give an incorrect reading that the abrasive is worn out. Also the enclosed type limit switches are more costly.